


and the color bleeds from the sky

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blindness, College Foggy & Matt, Color Blindness, Gen, Kid Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>You can see colors and your world turns black and white but it doesn’t necessarily have to mean your soulmate is dead. There can be other factors that will result in a black and white world like losing eyesight, but you don’t know that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even make the connection until he and Matt got to talking one night, over too many beers and too much exam stress. That the same day Matt lost his eyesight, Foggy lost his color vision. The same day of the week, the same time, the same year. And Foggy started doing research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the color bleeds from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes, another sight soulmate AU, because I am a sap, absolutely hopeless, and??? I have no excuse??? I have other things to be working on. But kid!Foggy... /flails/
> 
> Prompt from [here](http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610), as usual!
> 
> I do not own _Daredevil_. Thanks for reading!

Foggy Nelson loved the sky.

And the sea, and carnivals, and painting, and _donuts_ , gosh, he loved donuts. Foggy liked great many a thing, actually, for all of his small but well-developed age, but the sky was one of Foggy's favorites.

He liked to lay back on the soft, spring grass and fold his arms beneath his head and stare at the sky. He could see things in the clouds, like so many kids his age, but he could come up with the _best_ pictures, the most outlandish things and even if nobody else saw them, _he_ could see them, so he was the one getting the better end of the deal!

But it was also partially just because... how big and blue and unending the sky was. The sky was full of possibilities, the sky was the limit, so he was told by teachers and parents alike, and he could see no limit on the sky because it just kept going. On and on. It was boundless, Foggy thought was the word, and if he was to go by the thought that the sky was the limit? There _were_ no limits, and Foggy could do whatever he wanted. He could achieve whatever he wanted. If he wanted to own an ice cream parlor, he could. He didn't really, but he thought it could be fun! No, Foggy didn't exactly know what he wanted to be yet, but the thought was nice.

Foggy Nelson could do anything! Be anything! He would, too! He'd be the best at whatever he wanted, just wait and s-

His eyes burned.

Foggy slammed his eyes closed, rubbing at them roughly. When he opened them again, spots dancing across his vision, they no longer hurt but the blue had bled from the sky, the green had gone from the grass, and Foggy had to scramble to remember what color of shirt he'd been wearing; was it blue? No, wait, orange! Why couldn't he see the color in the world now??

"Soulmate..." Foggy scrambled up, rubbing at his eyes again. It had to be his soulmate. Soulmates were directly tied to a person, right?? Foggy remembered the classes in school. Some people had countdown clocks, some people had markings, some people had vision, or sharing thoughts or pain, or others. Foggy didn't have any markings, and he had never noticed anything else that happened to him that was out of ordinary... except for this.

Was his soulmate dead? Had his soulmate died? But he was so young! What was he supposed to do without a soulmate?? What if he would never have a soulmate?? People would think he was even more weird if he didn't; everybody did!

And his soulmate, his best friend, the one he didn't even know yet but he _knew_ that they would get on perfectly, what had happened to them? Foggy had wondered often who his soulmate was and what they were like and where they were and how Foggy would meet them. Mom told him soulmates usually came along when you were a little older, unless you were really lucky, and Foggy was pretty sure he had never met his soulmate but _what if something bad had happened to them_??

He didn't want to be without a soulmate. He didn't want his soulmate to be hurt or dead or what if they were dying and Foggy couldn't do anything to help, it was one person in the world that was meant to be in his life, he loved his soulmate, he just wanted to make sure they were safe but he couldn't because he didn't know who they were...!

He couldn't see for the tears by the time he'd ran home, bawling as he slammed the door behind him. He collapsed in a heap on the linoleum floor, muddy shoes flying out from under him. He didn't know what to _do_.

"Franklin, honey, what's wrong?" His mother was there, then, hands gripping at him and trying to soothe him, swiping away his tears but this wasn't helping whatever was happening... out there, with his other half.

"I can't see color, I can't see color. M-My soulmate's hurt or d-dead or s-something," he gasped, burying his face into her shirt. (What color was it, again? Foggy's head hurt.)

He cried until he felt sick, until his mother whisked him off to the doctor to have his eyes checked, until his dad showed up when he was supposed to be at work, and the doctor said that there was nothing physically wrong with him, not really, and that the likely reason was soulmates.

Foggy still felt sick, curled into the backseat of their car as his parents tried to coax him into ice cream, or junk food, or anything, but he didn't want anything to do with it. He just stared out the window, watched the raindrops chasing each other down the glass pane. There were lights outside the window, and Foggy could tell they were lit, but he couldn't tell what color they were supposed to be. He couldn't see the big, blue sky anymore, even if it was covered in clouds that were big and grey and black and scary.

Grey and scary... sad and scared.

Foggy buried himself under his (superhero, mostly reds and blues and whites that he couldn't see now) blankets as soon as he was home, and tried not to think about what had happened to his friend.

"It's okay to be sad, Foggy," his mom said, combing his hair out of his face. "I never thought this could happen to you, baby. We're going to do everything we can, see if there's any options about your eyesight."

"Yeah... okay, mom," Foggy muttered into the blankets.

Losing his color vision wasn't the part he was sad about.

　

  


He didn't hear about the Murdock boy until days later. He didn't make the connection. Hell's Kitchen was a big place, with lots of people. The whole world was even bigger.

Foggy was still mourning his lost best friend. Accidents in the city barely reached his ears when he could drag himself out from his room.

　

  


"He didn't even know the kid! Whoever it was! He needs to get back to school!"

"He's not upset over that nonsense; our son just lost his eyesight! How is he supposed to feel??"

"He can still see. And he's missing out on school work; he goes back to school tomorrow."

"‘He can still see’?? For God's sake, do you hear yourself!"

The voices died out as his parents went to the other room, and Foggy frowned out the window of his bedroom. He could see. He could. The world was less bright, but he could see. He was still alive. Unlike his... his soulmate.

No... maybe his dad was right. He should go back to school. His soulmate - whoever they had to have been, warm, and kind, and amazing... - Foggy needed to be okay, because if things were different, Foggy would have wanted his soulmate to be happy no matter what. Foggy needed... to try.

He went back to school the next day.

　

  


He didn't even make the connection until he and Matt got to talking one night, over too many beers and too much exam stress. That the same day Matt lost his eyesight, Foggy lost his color vision. The same day of the week, the same time, the same year. And Foggy started doing research. Soulmate research had gotten more intensive in the years since he had been a kid, but he had never looked into it because, well, if you thought your soulmate was dead...

But no. There was apparently some caveats. Things Foggy hadn't known, things that hadn't been found out until recent years. Like, just because your world went black and white, it didn't mean your soulmate was dead.

"Would have been nice to know when I was a kid," Foggy muttered, tapping through the pages on the net.

Matt leaned over the back of the chair, bracing his hand against Foggy's shoulder. "What's it say?"

"‘That other factors, such as blindness, can change the way your soulmate perceives the world’," Foggy read.

"Does that mean we might...?"

"Be soulmates?" Foggy turned his head. "Um... I think we might. I mean, there's definitely a strong possibility. Or it's just a hell of a coincidence, and we're drunk!"

"Ah, I don't believe in coincidence," Matt said.

Foggy chuckled. "Good to know. Okay, okay, okay, let's start over." He leaned back in the chair. "Hi, I'm Foggy! I can only see in black and white and I think I might be soulmates with you!"

Matt grinned. "And I'm Matt, blind, and might be soulmates with my roomie." He tilted his head slightly. "No kissing, though," he teased.

Foggy laughed, a little too loud. There was a strange euphoria over him, one he couldn't shake, and he didn't know if it was the booze or the realization his soulmate had been so close all along, after all these years. "No! There goes my dreams! You've crushed them, Matty!" He grinned, playfully punching his fist into Matt's bicep.

Matt laughed, too, and squeezed at Foggy's shoulder, only for a moment. and then pulled away. "Soulmates, huh." He padded across the room to the bed, pushing his books out of the way to sit. "Never thought I'd have one, to be honest."

Foggy smiled softly. "Me, either... me, either." Truly, honestly, not since he had been so young... but Matt? Matt freakin' Murdock was his soulmate? How _cool_ was that? Matt was already his best friend, now he was his soulmate, too, had been... and that was great, that was spectacular!

"I wonder if we need to go get it registered or something," he continued, teasingly. ('though he could have been serious, how would he know how soulmates worked?)

"We're soulmates, Foggy, not a married couple... are these your pants?" Matt was frowning as he held up a pair of briefs.

"Ah, _there_ they are!" Foggy flew across the room, grabbing them. "I wondered where those got to!"

"What are your underpants doing in my bed?"

"Uh, I had to put the clean laundry somewhere, duh. I mean, have you _seen_ my bed- oh."

But Matt was grinning. "The mental picture is enough to get by on." He stretched out as Foggy stuffed his pants into his drawer, and then swiveled around with a dramatic point.

"Hey, _this_ is not a mess, it is an organized system!" He gestured to his bed wildly, even if Matt couldn't see.

It was... good, this was good. Soulmates... seemed they happened in the strangest of places. Weirdest of circumstances. Foggy loved it. He loved it.

His soulmate had been here all along. Maybe the fact that Foggy had thought he didn't have one was making it sweeter. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and all that, right?

Foggy smiled softly, pressing his hand against his chest. He may have lost his colors, but he had found something better instead.


End file.
